The Society for Biological Therapy (SBT) is a non-profit scientific organization which has been formed to bring together individuals investigating biologicals and biological response modifiers in the treatment of cancer. Through its annual meeting the Society aims to facilitate communication between individuals in industry, to government, and academia working in this area. The annual meeting will aim to encompass all of biological therapeutics and will supplement and augment both the smaller, more focused and the larger, more general meetings which may cover parts of this topic. Particular emphasis will be placed on the results of recent clinical trials of BRMs alone, in combination with each other and in combination with proven chemotherapeutic regimens. The scientific program will consist of oral presentations and poster presentations. In addition, a series of workshops will be held in which new molecules, novel modalities and alternative approaches will be explored.